cygniumfandomcom-20200213-history
Cambrian
This insectoid species hails from the planet Cambria, or at least that is what the Humans dubbed it upon discovering it. A young species, they have only recently found any form of space travel and not very far off planet, only to their moon. Significantly behind in the Technology Race, this species tends to rely more on their own strengths as a species than gear that they can acquire. Description Adult Cambrian Drones average between 1.5 meters and 1.8 meters in height, 40 kg to 100 kg in weight. Their bodies are covered in carapace pieces of a variety of colors, literally spanning the entire spectrum and even being iridescent. Often they will have stripes or designs on their skin. Colors and markings show what hive they came from, not what hive they are currently a part of. Eye color also had an equally impressive array of colors. What resembles hair coming off of their heads and bodies is actually cilia and usually match the color of the carapace it is attached to. Cambrians are the only species without traditional LazChips. They are also the species that the LazChip Technology was based on. Their hive mind gave scientists great insight into how a brain can connect with a remote system in order to be placed in a new body. Cambrian's do this naturally, reemerging from their hive's rebirthing chamber, though this biological method has been observed to take a higher toll on the mind. The other races must go through a Cloning Facility. Civilization Cambrians run in hives. Each hive member is connected via a hive link. This gives Cambrians a better understanding of what each member of their hive is doing when they are within visual range of them. This understanding allows Cambrians to be more efficient in many ways, both in combat and in building. This Hive link is connected directly through their Monarch, who exists as the head of the Hive. Monarchs act as both the leader and the reproducer of drones. This comes as a huge responsibility, and hives have been known to turn on irresponsible Monarchs. Becoming a Monarch requires a single Cambrian to have no less than 5 other drones swear allegiance to that single Cambrian. Preparations are then made for the Monarch's metamorphosis. Once all preparations are made, the monarch forms a chrysalis around them self. This transformation lasts approximately 1 month where they are vulnerable to attack, so all devoted members to the hive must remain behind to care for their upcoming Monarch's chrysalis. (All Cambrian characters attached to the new hive may not travel during that time; this is the price for creating a new hive.) Nine years prior to the establishment of the First Unified Settlement on Cambria, humans discovered the planet and the species living upon it. They were discovered when sensors on board a human ship picked up what seemed to read as a distress signal and attempted to follow the trail. The human science vessel discovered a hive that had just lost their Monarch in a war with another hive. The "distress signal" was actually the combined call of anguish through the hive. Identifying the use of a hive minded species in the war efforts, humans put forth diplomats to work along side this hive as they established and protected a new Monarch, the daughter of the previous monarch. The hive then assisted the humans as they could in production in that area of the galaxy. When the War ended, Cambria was discussed to be the most unbiased location for a joint settlement to be established by all species. The hive that was first helped by the humans, known now as the Makito tribe, has agreed to allow the settlement to be built in their territory, just above their hive mound. No one who is not a member of the Makito tribe is permitted within their tunnels, but they offer help when they can. There is still a skirmish war going on with another tribe in the area. Reproduction Cambrians as a species are widely asexual. Reproduction of the species is done solely with the Monarch, who chooses a group of mates. This 'Harem' often acts as the monarch's personal guards as well. They form eggs together to be set aside and separated into two groups, one for new birth and one for rebirth. New Births are brand new Cambrians at the beginning of their lives. Rebirths are reserved for Cambrians who die and have need of a new body when their consciousness reenters the Hive Mind. Stats